


Sleeping Beauty

by Narcissa_Mottershead



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, korra/asami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissa_Mottershead/pseuds/Narcissa_Mottershead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra find's Asami asleep on the sofa. Just a bit of fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

“Asami?” Korra padded through the quiet house looking for her lover. It was late, and the stars were twinkling softly in the inky sky through the windows. A warm fire had been lit in the little library and the room was filled with a cosy and soporific heat that warmed the bones. 

As Korra glanced around the room she saw Asami dozing on one of the sofas, an old faded diagram of an early airship lay on her lap, it’s edges being prevented from curling up into a tight scroll by her lax fingers. Her black haired head rested on the arm of the sofa, a single lock of hair waving across her face having escaped it’s perfect glossy body. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically, her light breathing barely audible, her dark lips ever so slightly parted. Korra marvelled at her. Asleep she seemed just as perfect and flawless as when she was awake. She could not be faulted. Korra never quite understood how someone of her perfection, her grace and sophistication, could love her. Korra was her antithesis, loud, boisterous, scruffy and unkempt, where Asami was calm, poised, and perfectly manicured even after a fight. They made a funny couple. But then again, perhaps that was why they worked. They balanced each other out. 

Korra smiled as Asami mumbled something n her sleep and shifted slightly. That was the one thing she did do, was sleep talk. Sometimes she was so audible that Korra had mistaken it for wakefulness. Korra crouched before her and very gently brushed aside the stray black wave. The corner of Asami’s mouth was tugged into a little smile. 

“You're staring,” she smiled. Korra blushed and jerked her hand away. 

“Sorry,” she mumbled. Asami’s eyes opened and she looked at her, still smiling, 

“It’s okay. I like it.” Korra’s cheeks grew an even darker shade of pink and Asami chuckled. “You’re so sweet,” she said, brushing Korra’s pink cheeks. Korra’s eyes darted down at her touch. “You funny little thing,” Asami chuckled. “Fighting anarchists and anti-benders and goodness knows what else one moment, and docile and bashful the next.” 

“It’s what I do.” 

“I love you,” Asami said quietly. Korra kissed her forehead and leant her own against the other girls, cupping her face in her hands. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
